Angel of Brittania
by MythMaker258
Summary: With the threat of two dangerous races resurrecting, the gods of Angel Land have sent Pit to fight back against both the Goddess Clan and the Demon Clan. Will he succeed, or will he fall towards the forces of evil?


**Hi, everyone! Sorry I've been mainly focusing on new fics but I just wanted to get all of my fic ideas out before I continue them. Just so I don't forget. Anyways, let's start!**

 _Skyworld_

"Crap! I'm late!"

Through the forum, the angel Pit kept on repeating this phrase over and over, as he ran towards the mission room. He ran past all of his subordinates, who are waved hi, and sprinted up the stairs. With a swift kick, he burst through the door, panting from all the running. However, waiting was not his usual goddess but someone else. She was short, with long blonde hair tied in a braid. Her dress was shin-length, colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with aspects of plants: vines, branches, and flowers. In her hand, she held a scythe-like staff, which seemed to emanate power. This was Viridi, goddess of all nature.

"You're late," she said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms.

"V-Viridi," Pit panted, still exhausted from all the sprinting. "W-why a-are you here?"

"She's here because I asked her, Pit," a melodic voice called.

In a flash of light, the goddess of light, Palutena, descended. Her green hair flowed majestically as she walked, a glowing sigil behind her shining light down on her. Her white dress, armor, and staff gave her the appearance of a warrior.

"She always makes the most impressive entrances," Viridi snarked.

"You see, Pit," Palutena said, ignoring Viridi's comment, "the gods need you. All gods."

"What do you mean, Lady Palutena?" Pit asks in alarm. The gods were powerful entities, usually not needing help unless facing beings of similar power. And for all the gods to need something would mean there's a threat of considerable size. "Is it the Aurum or something? Are they back?"

"No, they're definitely gone," Palutena said, "ever since we defeated them, there haven't been any signs of any more coming from space."

"Well that's good," Pit sighed in relief.

"Actually," Viridi said, "I'd actually prefer the Aurum to come back rather than what's coming."

"Wait, what?!" Pit shouted.

"Allow me to explain," Palutena said. "You're familiar with the multiple pantheons of gods, correct? Well in a far off land called Brittania, there exists another pantheon of mainly female deities. Their leader is-"

"An annoying tart who is more trouble than she's worth," Viridi cut in.

"-known as the Supreme Deity," Palutena continued. "Three thousand years ago, that pantheon went up against a powerful group of demons, whose king matched the Supreme Deity's power. This battle raged until the pantheon teamed up with three other races to seal the demons; however, this led to the pantheon itself to fade away, lacking the powers to keep their physical forms."

"Physical forms?" Pit asked in confusion.

"It's how we manifest in this reality, Pit," Viridi explained. "You don't think Palutena always looks like this. She just takes the form of something that humanity can understand, though her true form is much more. What she truly is, is much… bigger."

"You're one to talk," Palutena smiled. "Goddess of nature."

They both have a little laugh while Pit has a look of confusion on his face.

"Wait, if gods can change their forms, why did Medusa go on a rampage when you made her look like that?" Pit asked.

"Because Palutena was sneaky," Viridi smirked at her friend.

"I trapped her in that form as punishment for all of the trouble she caused," Palutena explained. "She could neither turn into her true form nor alter her appearance. Only put up that disguise you always see her in."

"We're getting off topic," Viridi said. "Our oracles have made us suspect that either the Goddess race or the Demon race will be unleashed in the near future."

"This cannot be allowed," Palutena nods. "The last war between those two clans nearly destroyed Brittania itself. Who knows what might be destroyed in the crossfire this time?"

"So, why exactly can't the gods go to Brittania themselves to make sure that the Demon clan and the Goddess clan don't come back?" Pit scratched his head.

"Multiple reasons," Palutena said, summoning a scroll and reading off of it. "Mainly ancient laws and pacts. There's the whole thing about how our pantheon 'can't interfere with the lives of mortals' law and then there's a pact we had made with the Goddess clan to stay away from the land of Brittania."

"However," Viridi smiled evilly. "Those laws and pacts don't keep an Angel from heading there. And I doubt you, our little boy scout, would just cause mayhem there, right?"

"Of course not!" Pit shouted, smiling. "I'll gladly go! I'll just get my weapons!"

"No need," Palutena said, stopping him. She summoned a golden light. "Dyntos made something special for you." The light transformed into a familiar ring. "Remember this?"

Pit gave a shriek of surprise. "That's the ring from when Chaos Kin imprisoned me! It had my soul in it!"

"Dyntos modified it to contain weapons rather than souls," Viridi explained. "It'll also give you some protections for your soul."

"Awesome!" Pit shouted excitedly, as he stared at the ring in awe. "So which weapons?"

"All of them," Palutena said, "except the Three Sacred Treasures and the Grand Sacred Treasure, which were all destroyed. Oh, and Daybreak isn't there as well. However, you'll have some of your vehicles."

"Dyntos even put a link to the Lightning Chariot back in my palace," Viridi said, "so you can use that… though it may be best not to use it. As shown in the past, it's been a bit hard to handle in the past."

"Cool!" Pit said. "So am I going in alone? Or am I getting back up from… Pittoo or Phosphora?"

"This operation has to be covert," Viridi said, "so we want to send in as few people as possible."

"And we'll have to keep telepathic communications on the down low," Palutena continued. "Think you can handle it?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked. "I'm your general and leader of your armies. Of course, I can handle it."

Palutena smiles while Viridi rolls her eyes. "Good. I'll prepare a portal to take you there."

As Palutena began working, Viridi turned to Pit. "Before you go, here's some more information. My fortune telling has told me that you're best chance at keeping the Demon Clan and Goddess Clan sealed away, you'll have to find a man named Meliodas. He's a Demon Clan who turned traitor and assisted the Goddess clan in sealing them away. However, though I'm not sure of the circumstances, both the Demon King and the Supreme Deity put some sort of immortality curse on him. He's still alive and kicking somewhere."

"Understood," Pit nodded. "I'll find him at once."

"Pit!" Palutena called. "It's ready."

"Coming!" Pit replied, running towards the gates. The golden gates opened, revealing a skyward scene of vast forests and hillsides.

"One more thing," Palutena said. She and Viridi pointed their staves at Pit, their weapons glowing. In response, Pit's wings begin to glow.

"Woah," Pit sighed in awe.

"This will give you the power to use the Power of Flight on your own accord," Palutena explained.

"Additionally," Viridi smirked, "your wings can now handle 10 minutes of high-speed flying. Guess those little chicken wings actually grew a bit."

"Hey!" Pit shouted, before blinking. "Wait, they grew? Awesome!"

Pit began examining his wings, trying to see how big they've grown.

"Also…." Palutena said, snapping her fingers. "Power of Clothing."

Pit's clothes begin changing into a more casual outfit, a simple white hoodie and blue pants. The white hoodie covered his wings.

"You'll need to blend in," Palutena smiled. "So I chose an outfit that would help and keep you from standing out. It can turn back into your regular clothes in an instant."

"Wow!" Pit smiles back, looking at his new duds, "Thanks, Lady Palutena!"

"Now go!" Palutena said, waving her staff. "And do your duty."

Pit grins, jumping from the gate and activates his Power of Flight. "I will, Lady Palutena! I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't," Palutena gave one last smile as the gates closed. The last image of Pit she saw, was him flying near the sun.

 **And done! Hope you all enjoyed and yeah, this little crossover just came to me randomly. I don't know why but I feel like Pit would be a fun little addition to the Seven Deadly Sins cast. He's fun and optimistic, but also a total god slaying bad ass. And yes, he has all the powers from the game.**

 **Anyways, please like and comment, but most of all, thank you for reading my fic.**


End file.
